Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ablation probe. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an ablation probe with one or more tissue sensing configurations.
Description of Related Art
Utilizing microwave thermal therapy to treat target tissue is known in the art. Specifically, one or more suitable microwave antennas that are coupled to an energy source may be positioned adjacent target tissue. Subsequently, electrosurgical energy, e.g., microwave energy, may be transmitted to a radiating section of the microwave antenna and is directed to target tissue, which, in turn, results in thermal coagulation. Typically, a surgeon relies on one or more imaging devices, systems and/or techniques to facilitate in the microwave thermal therapy. For example, such imaging devices, systems and/or techniques may be utilized to determine placement of the microwave antenna relative to target tissue, ablation completion of target tissue and/or ablation zone size of treated target tissue.
While the aforementioned imaging devices, systems and/or techniques may work well in a number of applications, (e.g., determining, for example, placement of the microwave antenna relative to target tissue) such imaging devices, systems and/or techniques, typically, do not provide automatic shut off when the microwave antenna is purposefully and/or inadvertently withdrawn from or not fully inserted into target tissue. In either of the foregoing scenarios, unintentional thermal injury to a patient and/or clinician is possible.